


The Wrong Person

by jenndubya



Category: Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Conversation, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Lovers to Friends, Rare Pairings, Teen Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the person you want is unattainable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Person

Tanya and Adam are sitting in the resource room, deep into their studies, when Adam pops his head out of a book. “You know, there’s a dance this week and you haven’t even asked me a thing about it.”  
Tanya jerks her head up in surprise. “Oh. Adam, do you want to go to the dance with me?”  
“I thought that was a given. Seeing as I’m your boyfriend.” Adam scoffs. “You went dress shopping with Kat and didn’t ask me for any input. What if we don’t match at all?”  
“Is that what you’re worrying about?” Tanya lets out a sigh of relief. “Honey, we’ll look fine. Don‘t worry about it.” she says, happily sticking her nose back into a textbook.  
Adam still does not look happy. “I was just thinking that you wanted to go with someone else instead.”  
Tanya’s face changes to confusion as she put the textbook back down. “What? Why would I go to the dance with anyone but you?”  
“I’ve seen you with Jason lately. You do everything together.” Adam leans in for a whisper. “You even gave him the key of Auric.”  
“What?” Tanya is taken aback. “Hello! Jason has a girlfriend!”  
Adam rolls his eyes. “Funny how your excuse had nothing to do with you not being attracted to him.”  
Tanya puts her game face on. “I don’t need this from you! I thought you were better than this!”  
“I’m not going to just sit here and let you play it safe if your heart lies with someone else!” Adam grabs his things and starts to leave.  
“Adam, sit down.” she says gently, while grabbing his hand. “I just don’t want to hurt Emily. She’s so sweet, and they are so good together.”  
Adam holds both of her hands on the table, comforting her. “But you’re hurting me by being in this relationship. Can we just go back to being just friends?”  
“Sure.”  
Adam smirks. “Friends that make out?”  
Tanya lets out a laugh. “No.”  
“It was worth a shot.”  
“This works out better anyway. Rocky wants to be the Three Amigos.” They both chuckle. “Whoever those are.”  
“We did the Three Amigos last year with--” Adam hesitates for a second. “Aisha.”  
Tanya notices the look on his face. “Adam, did you have a crush on Aisha?”  
“No.” he mumbles. “I don‘t know. Maybe.” Tanya leans back as the tables have now turned. “I just miss her so much. It’s not like I can just hop on a plane to Africa and visit her whenever I want.”  
Tanya sets her hand on Adam‘s shoulder to comfort him. Even though it didn’t change her dilemma, she now felt comfort in the fact that someone else was going through the same thing.


End file.
